Bus Driver Quotes
T.E.D.D. is the automated driver. It is obvious he has substained catastrophic damage due to quotes and his appearance. Entrance :"Welcome aboard, please secure all personal belongings and take your seat. Now departing for the H.A.A.R.P. research station." :— When entering the bus. :"Welcome aboard Speedway Bus Lines!" :— When entering the Bus.. :"Welcome aboard! Please have a seat. Thank you for choosing Consolidated Coach Corporation Bus Lines. We know it is a big decision who you ride with, and we are privileged to have been chosen." :— While getting on the bus. Attacking :"It is unsafe to distract the driver while the bus is operational." :— Attacking the Bus Driver :"Authorities have been alerted to your destructive action." :— Attacking the Bus Driver. :"Please display courtesy to the automatic driver." :— Attacking the Bus Driver :"Vandals will be ejected without a refund." :— Attacking the Bus Driver :"Stay behind the yellow lines at all times or you'll be sorry, asshole!" :— Attacking the Bus Driver :"Door privileges have been fucking revoked!" :— After the Bus Driver locks the doors due to attacks. :"Warning, warning. Software failure imminent." :— Attacking the Bus Driver :"Keep fucking with me. See if I don't crash this bus and kill you all." :— Attacking the Bus Driver :"Stay behind the yellow lines or face termination!" :— Attacking the Bus Driver :"Hey asshole, I'm telling you to stop or I'm driving you off a cliff!" :— Attacking the Bus Driver :"Fuck you, get your ass off my bus!" :— Attacking the Bus Driver :"Fuck you, now I am not stopping!" :— After the Bus Driver skips a stop due to attacks. :"This bus is out of order. A replacement driver has been notified and will be here in exactly one-hundred twenty-three years... We're all fucked." :— When disabled by a EMP. Randomly :"Please remember to pay in exact change" :— Said randomly. :"'Now crossing the Grand Canyon" :— Said randomly. :"Please remove all baggage from the seat next to you, to make room for new passengers!" :— Said randomly. :"All passengers who engage in violence will be forcefully ejected!" :— Said randomly. :"Passengers must restrain small children when the bus is in motion." :— Said randomly. :"Pismo beach. there's nowhere quite like Pismo beach." :— Said randomly. :"Now arriving at Groom Lake. Last call for Groom lake." :— Said randomly (possible reference to the zombies map Moon). :"Bohemian Grove. Put on your hoods and disembark at Bohemian Grove." :— Said randomly. :"Yellow Stone Park. Step off the bus to see beautiful Yellow Stone Park." :— Said randomly. :"Attention passengers, the next stop is the island of Hawaii. You're all going to drown!" :— Said randomly. :"If you look out the windows on your right, you will see the beautiful Great Slate Lake, The greatest freshwater lake in the region." :— Said randomly. :"Attention passengers, please activate clean-suits and disembark for Mount Weather." :— Said randomly. :"Harvard Yard. Everyone off for Harvard Yard." :— Said randomly. :"Ladies and gentleman, we are now arriving at the Fast Flux Test Facility." :— Said randomly. :"Please gather all Top Secret files, and disembark for Deep Springs Gravitational Anomaly." :— Said randomly. :"Now approaching tunnel entrance for Dulce Base." :— Said randomly. :"Grand Central Station. End of the line, Grand Central Station." :— Said randomly. :"Greenbrier Resort. Every one off for Greenbrier Resort." :— Said randomly. :"Darkened Hole in a Cliff just ahead." :— Said randomly. :"Santa Monica Promenade. Ride the Ferris wheel, surf the pier." :— Said randomly. :"Tehachapi Ranch, just ahead. Please gather your biohazard suits if Tehachapi Ranch is your stop." :— Said randomly. Errors :"Error Error - Global Positioning System Navigation error. Maintain current course. Implementing automatic course upgrade protocol." :— Said when arriving at Diner :"Error Error - False transponder non-operational. Defaulting to programmed route cycle. Now arriving Savannah River Tritium K reactor." :— Said when reaching the bridge. :"Error Error - Transport is under attack by city population. Engaging emergency ride software." :— While bus being attacked by zombies Arriving The Bridge :"NO! FUCK! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD GOODBYE! Oh. We made it. Consolidating Coach Corp would like to remind you to stay calm in any emergency situations." :— Said when crossing the bridge for the first time. :"Broken Bridge to nowhere, coming right up!" :— Says when they are crossing the bridge :"HOLY CRAP! THE BRIDGE IS GOING DOWN! Wait, it stopped. Let's just test its structural integrity by continuing to drive this heavy bus over it, shall we?" :— Said when crossing the bridge for the first time. :"Falling down depths of a broken bridge ahead, been there, done that!" :— Says when they are crossing the bridge :"If you look to your left, you will see the river of lava that we appear to be falling into. Time to panic!" :— Said when crossing the bridge for the first time. :"Now as we drive over through this collasping bridge, please remember there is no afterlife that your love one will be joining you in!" :— Says when they are crossing the bridge Diner :"What could go wrong in a darkened Diner with gasoline covering the ground?" :— When arriving at the Diner. :"What could go wrong in a darkened diner in the middle of nowhere?" :— When arriving at the Diner. :"Now approaching a run-down gas station and a diner filled with undead things which wanna kill you!" :— When arriving at the Diner. :"What could possibly go wrong with flammable fuel at an old, broken down diner" :— When arriving at the Diner. Power Station :"Abandoned power facility just ahead. What could go wrong?" :— When arriving at the Power Station. :"Abandoned power facility up ahead. Disembark and light up the whole neighborhood why don't 'cha?" :— When arriving at the Power Station. :"I'd warn you about this place, but I doubt you'd listen." :— When arriving at the Power Station. Bus Depot :"New route announcement engaged. Now approaching Consolidated Coach Corporation bus depot." :— When arriving at the Bus Depot. :"Next station: decrepit bus stop filled with undead." :— When arriving at the Bus Depot. :"All off for a one way trip to Deadsville!" :— When arriving at the Bus Depot. Forest :"You could disembark for a nice walk in the forest here. I'm sure there's nothing that wants to kill you out there." :— When passing by the forest. :"Mysterous and dangerous forest just ahead!" :— Says when driving through the fog between the diner and the farm :"Secluded forest just ahead, perfect for hiding corpses or commiting crimes!" :— Says when driving through the fog between the power station and town :"And yet, another mysterious and dangerous forest just ahead!" :— Says when driving through the fog between the power station and the town :"Go ahead, get off here! See how long you last!" :— Says when driving through the fog between the diner and the farm for the 5th or more times Farm :"Everyone off the charming country cottage covered with creeps!" :— Upon entering the Farm. :"Everyone off for Charlie's country cottage covered with creeps." :— Says when arriving at the farm for the 4th time. Second repeat. :"One road cannibalism zone, coming up next!" :— Says when arriving at the farm for the 5th time Category:Quotes